The Demon Babysitter
by sasuXsaku33
Summary: There's something darkly strange about Hinata's new babysitter. PS.Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Babysitter Named Naruto**

Chapter 1: Moving to a New Home & Chosen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in reality but I do own it in my mind.**

"I wish you didn't have to go." little Kiba sighed sadly as he hugged little Hinata because she was moving away.

"I-I know, I'll miss you too, Kiba and make sure you come and visit." Little Hinata said as, she pulled back and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Hinata, it's time to go!" Neji yelled from across the lawn and then he turned and went to the shotgun of the van.

"Okay. I'm coming!" Little Hinata yelled back with her soft voice.

"Well, I got to go now, but promise me that you'll come over sometime, okay?" Little Hinata asked, as she started to go to the van backwards, waiting for his answer.

"You bet!" Kiba stated, smiling happily but inside he was dying to tell her how he felt about her.

'I Love you' He screamed in his mind.

"Cool." Hinata smiled as she turned and ran to the van. Once she got there Neji started to tease her about Kiba.

"Aw...Little Hinata's got a boyfriend!" Neji teased Hinata once she got in the back of the van.

"Shut up!" Hinata bled red in her cheeks from being embarrassed and looked away out of the van window, only to see Kiba still standing there with a sad look in his eyes waving 'Good-Bye' and Hinata waved the same back to him. She heard the driver's door side open and close and then the van engine started to start.

"Awe, is Little Hinata embarrassed by having a crush?" Neji teased her some more.

"Neji that's enough and face forward" Hiashi said strictly to Neji as they started to pull away from the driveway and drove away from the old life to trade it in for a new one. Neji did what he was told to do and buckled up, and then he decided to annoy Hinata by leaning the van seat back until it squashed Hinata thighs.

"Get up you, Fatty!" Hinata told him while wincing in pain from the weight. "Dad"

"Neji sit up" Hiashi told Neji as continued to drive to their new home." Sleep like Hanabi, Hinata"

That's what she did.

**(2 Hours Later...)**

They arrived at their new house, which had a porch and a fence gate that lead to the backyard. Hinata gasped as she saw the house in 'Wow'. She never saw a house this nice before only on TV.

"Alright, everybody we're here Yay!" Hiashi said to Hinata and Hanabi in a childish voice.

"C'mon dad, grow up" Yawned Hanabi while she rolled her eyes while she undid her seatbelt and got out of the van.

Did he just get told to 'grow up' by his third youngest daughter?

"Okay then" Hiashi said to Hinata "Neji and I will get the stuff unpacked while you girls go and explore the new house, Ok?"

"What?" Neji asked "Why do I have to haul everything inside the house?"

"Because you're the oldest and the more responsible one, now get moving." Hiashi ordered Neji.

Neji got out of the van grumbling about the two girls about being treated more special than him.

"Now go explore" Hiashi said encouragingly to the girls. So the little girls went to play inside the house, but only Hanabi decided to go to the backyard. Hinata went up the steps of the house's porch.

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

Hinata's little heart was pounding in her little chest, her hands alittle clammy with nervous sweat. There was something awfully cold about this new house Hinata sensed.

Hinata looked back at Neji and her father, Neji was walking towards her with two boxes in his arms. She watched him as he passed her, but then stopped at the door.

"Um, Hinata Can you open the door for me?" Neji asked as he waited for her to do what he asked.

"Okay" Hinata stated as she passed him to open the door. The door cried with a creepy:

*Creak*

'This door doesn't look new...' Hinata thought, looking at the door.

"Thanks" Neji said as he walked inside but then stopped and turned around. Hinata just stared in the darkness of the house in fear like she was in a trance.

"Well, come on Hinata." Neji said "You scared or something?" he joked

"Huh? No." Hinata said as she came back to reality. So she took one step but then stumbled into the house. She felt like someone or something pushed her.

'I uh...probably just tripped on something' She thought but then quickly shrugged it off like a piece of dirt on nerves.

"Whoa Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked as he heard her trip on something. So he turned around and looked for what she tripped on, but saw nothing but a nice safe floor to walk on.

"Yeah" Hinata said as she continued to walk inside the new, but yet cold house and went upstairs slowly.

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

Hinata finally made it to the top of the stairs, so she walked to the empty room on the right of the stairs. The room was a medium to large size.

'This room is mine.' She decided as she continued walking into the room. As she walked into the room, she felt something on her neck then it vanished into thin air.

**(In the spirit world)**

Naruto was watching the family move into HIS house and this angered him furiously. He watched as the human family got out of the van. First the father, then the brother, he assumed them the two little girls. The first one he thought was 'meh' looking, but as soon as he saw the second one he wanted her as his own, but that would mean he would have to test her to if she believed in demons and spirits.

'She looks so innocent and pure.' He thought, so he decided to make her his mate with just a kiss in spirit form.

So he decided to go and look at her more closely, and he appeared instantly on the porch. He walked off of it and went straight up to the oldest out of the two girls.

'What's your name?' Naruto wondered as he looked at her white eyes, assuming she was blind.

He walked beside her, studying her as she walked unknowingly beside a demon.

'She seems fine when she walks' Naruto studied as he instantly appeared beside her on the porch.

Naruto watched Hinata as she turned back to her older brother, which he turned to where she looking and saw it was her older brother. He saw her older brother carrying two boxes and walked passed Hinata, which she moved aside for him. Naruto went back to mostly watching Hinata, because he found her the most interesting one of the family. But first, he decided to test her, just one stupid little easy test.

"Uh, Hinata can you open the door for me?" Naruto heard this person call the interesting girl 'Hinata'. He liked that name, it fitted her so well.

"Okay" Hinata said softly, as she passed Neji to open the door. The door gave a scary:

*Creak*

Naruto grinned at the sound of the old door. Oh how he loved that door whenever he opened it.

"Thanks" Naruto heard the young man say as he watched him pass but saw that stopped to turn around.

Naruto watched Hinata while she just stared in the darkness of his house in fear, like she was in a trance. Naruto continued to look at her with amusement in his blood red slit eyes.

'She looks even more beautiful with fear in her eyes' Naruto thought as he grinned at his evil twisted version of what he called beauty, But the snarled at the young man when he broke Hinata's trance like state.

"Well, come on Hinata" The young man said "You scared or something?"

"Huh? No." Hinata said as came back to reality. She started to take a step, inside Naruto's house.

'Let the stupid test begin.' Naruto thought as he gave her a tiny, but yet firm push from behind. He watched her as she stumbled, but then she regained her balance.

"Whoa Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked as he heard her trip on something. Naruto looked at the young man, but then laughed at his caring attitude.

"Yeah" Hinata said as she continued to walk inside the new, but yet cold house and went upstairs slowly.

Naruto watched her, while he grinned in an evil way.

'She passed the test, so she's worthy.' Naruto thought as he followed her as she walked upstairs.

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...* Naruto checked out her ass, which he had to admit she had a cute ass.

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

*Step...*

Naruto watched as Hinata went to pick her new room. He followed her when she walked into a room.

'This is my chance' Naruto thought as he appeared behind her and kissed her on the neck and just like that he vanished from the spirit world and into the world of the living with his 'family'...

**Authors note– Read, Review and Thank you 3 what do you think? Should I keep going? Did you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls and the Introduction**

(A/N: Hi, yeah so sorry for not updating in 3 months because, I was excessively lazy. So sorry again.)

A few months later, the Hyuuga family had finally finished unpacking into the new house. Hinata had a hard time getting used to the new house, but that soon vanished when she did not feel the evil presence anymore.

Hinata walked down the steps to get into the kitchen.

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

When she finally got into the kitchen, she grabbed the phone from its receiver. Hinata dialed Kiba's number. Hinata had asked Hiashi if it is okay if Kiba can come over and he said that he was okay with it unless he remembered they had to do something.

'843-4028' She waited for an answer.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring-*

"Kiba" Hinata shyly asked, unsure who answered the phone.

"Yes?" Kiba said.

"It's Hinata." Hinata stated

"Oh hey, Hinata...so what-cha doing'?" Kiba asked

"Oh, nothing, um...I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a few hours." Hinata asked, waiting for his response.

"Sure, are you busy today?" Kiba asked.

"Um...I don't know. I'll call you unless we are, ok?" Hinata stated

"Okay, so how far is your new home?" Kiba wondered

"It's approximately 2 hours, why?" Hinata answered Kiba's question

"Ah shit..." Kiba cursed

"What! Why?" Hinata wondered

...I don't have a ride to get me there, damn it." Kiba told her

"Well I could ask my father if he could pick you up." Hinata stated

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Kiba said

'Ding Dong'

'Ding Dong' the doorbell sang

"Oh, there's someone at the door, well bye Kiba" Hinata stated

"Aw, okay bye, Hinata" Kiba sighed, as he hung up the phone.

Hinata hung up the phone, at the same moment when Kiba did and walked to door.

'Where is everybody' Hinata wondered, as she answered the door and saw three people.

"Why hello, were new to this street." A man with spikey blonde hair, the front went down to his shoulders and average height said, smiling. Next beside him was a woman with red hair and a hair clip to hold her bangs out of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Minato" The man now known as, Minato stated, and then he pointed to the woman beside him "And this is my wife, Kushina." Then he pointed to a tall, young man, who looked probably 18yrs old. The young man had blonde hair, with blue eyes and 3-whisker marks on each of his cheeks complete with a smirk.

"And-"Minato stated but got cut off, by his son.

"And I'm Naruto..."The 18yr old said deeply, cutting of his father.

"Dear, is your father here?" Kushina said gently to Hinata, smiling

"Um, my Dad is busy, I think but it's nice to meet you" Hinata said, looking at Minato.

"Oh, well, can you go get him? We would love to him and the rest of your family?" Minato said, curiously

"Um...wait here. I'll go get him." Hinata stated, closing the door on them unknowingly how rude that was.

Hinata ran upstairs as fast as her little legs could take her screaming:

"Daddy, daddy, we have new people who would like to meet all of us!"

**With Naruto and Minato and Kushina**

"She looks like she's 12...wow; I never knew you liked them that young." Minato commented to Naruto, chuckling alittle bit.

"I'm not like that! I will wait until she is 18. In addition, I have a plan until then...,"Naruto growled demonically.

"Oh really, w-what is it?" Kushina asked, fearfully of making Naruto angry.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Naruto stated, calmly to them.

"I hear them coming down, now act normal and don't do anything rash or else..." Naruto threatened them

"You have our word." The both of them promised him in fear of what he could do to them, because he is the most powerful demon in spirit form.

"Hello." The door opened with an eerie 'creak' to reveal a 35-year-old man, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and old blue jeans with a hole in the knee said.

"Hello." Kushina smiled, at the man and then she quickly stole a glance at the three children behind him.

"Were new to this world-"Kushina started, but then she stopped.

"Ahem..." Naruto coughed loudly, then he looked at the man in the door way and then said "...Dust"

"Hmm" Hiashi hummed

"What she meant was town, wasn't it honey?" Minato laughed nervously, and then he glanced at Naruto in fear.

"Yes, my mistake, I'm sorry..."Kushina apologized to Hiashi.

"Um...okay?" Hiashi said awkwardly looking at the family.

"Well dad, Just don't let them stand there, invite them in." Neji said, from behind Hiashi

"Oh, how rude of me, please come in." Hiashi said, stepping aside for their new neighbours.

"Thank you." Kushina smiled as she and her family stepped inside.

'Step'

'Step'

'Step'

'Creak' the floor made as they stepped on an old spot.

Hinata watched the family enter their house and as Minato passed her, then Kushina and finally Naruto. When he passed her, she felt the air get heavier and darker, just like when they moved in. Hinata felt creeped out.

"Hi," Naruto smiled, nicely, as he passed her.

"U-um...h-hi" Hinata squeaked out, turning to crimson at the sight of the older person.

**In the living room**

Hiashi and the children were all sitting on one long couch in the living room. Minato and Kushina were on a love seat together, while Naruto was sitting on a big oversized stuffed chair. The living room was medium sized with a T.V and a big white rug under an oak coffee table with a glass top.

"What's your names, children?" Kushina smiled, while looking at the said figures.

"Hn, my name is Neji Hyuuga, ma'am." The older boy said, in respect while looking at Kushina then turned to his little cousin, who was beside him.

"Hanabi Hyuuga" The little girl smiled, childishly while swinging her legs against the couch, looking at her hands shyly.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said, looking at her hands nervously.

"Those are all wonderful names." Kushina said smiling then she turned to Naruto "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Why, yes they are." Naruto smirked, while looking at Hinata but did not want to appear creepy so he switched from Hinata to Hanabi then to Neji.

"Thank you." The two youngest children said while Neji nodded instead.

Hinata remembered something from this morning with a widening of her eyes, which did not escape Naruto, who was growing curious

"Um dad, can Kiba come over for alittle while, after they leave?" Hinata asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'

'Who's Kiba?' Naruto thought, out of possessiveness and jealousy but forced himself to remain calm.

"No dear, were busy today." Hiashi turned to Hinata, who frowned at first, but then gasped in excitement "Tomorrow."

"Aw, ok." Hinata said, blushing although alittle sad at the same time.

"Tell me, where did you live before coming here?" Hiashi asked, looking at Minato and Kushina

"On the other side of town, but decided to here because we want to live closer where Naruto will be going to school soon." Minato half lied.

"Hmm, interesting" Hiashi nodded

"OH my- look at the time, we better get home and finish unpacking" Kushina gasped as she got up started to shake their hands one by one "Well it was very nice to meet you."

"Same to you" Hiashi smiled, as he shook Kushina's hand, when suddenly he felt warmth invade his mind, like soldiers conquering at castle. He suddenly became alittle seduced by its warmth.

"Good to meet you, dear." Minato smiled as he shook Hinata's tiny hand, then shook Hiashi's hand next "and you sir "as he also poured seductive heat, that invaded his mind.

Naruto shook Neji's hand with a "Nice to meet you..." then he poured a lot of heat in order to control him." and I just_**hope **_we can be friends, Neji"

"Of course" Neji said, as he yawned.

"Great." Naruto stated, as he let go Neji's hand and proceeded to shake Hanabi's hand.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled, and then switched to shake Hinata's.

Naruto's true side threatened to come out again when he saw Hinata's red face and obvious smile when he knew she was thinking about that Kiba boy as soon as he shook her hand.

"Your name is very beautiful." Naruto smiled, as he poured heat into her mind, making his mark on her neck burn slightly then he asked "...I would _**love**_ to meet your friend tomorrow, can I?"

"U-um maybe if he wants too." Hinata said, shyly as she blushed.

"Great." Naruto smirked, before letting go of her hand and moving to Hiashi's hand

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we can visit again soon." Naruto said his eyes flashing red for a second, which did not went unnoticed by young Hanabi.

"Sure" Hiashi said, in a hazed voice

"Excellent" Naruto gave him an illusion of happy when he smiled and then he left with his family.

"Well, I better get the phone to call Kiba and say that he can't come today." Hinata said to herself, as she got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed his number:

857-4028 she put the phone against her ear and waited.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Rin-*

"Is this Hinata?" Kiba guessed

"Y-yes" Hinata stated

"So what did Hiashi say?" Kiba wondered

"You can't come today, but you can tomorrow. Okay?" Hinata said, sadly

"Awe okay" Kiba said, disappointed, but then cheered up "So? I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yup, I can't wait for tomorrow, oh we met new neighbours today and this boy wants to meet you for some weird reason." Hinata told him.

"Well sure, why not "Kiba said, as he wanted to see this new kid. "Oh, Hinata what's his name?"

"His name is Naruto." Kiba did not like him already.

**(A/N: Again so sorry and sorry if this was not good enough. Anyway review and tell me if was good, bad, too fast.)**


End file.
